


Literary Guilt

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Books, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby catches Belle reading something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: library

‘That is some real interesting reading material you got there, Belle,’ murmured Ruby, lips only inches away from Belle’s left ear.

‘Ruby!’ squeaked Belle (well as much of an exclamation one can make while in a library), slamming her copy of The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty. ‘You scared me!’

Ruby leered at her playfully, ‘Only people who are reading porn jump that high. I’m gonna tell Aurora that you think of her that way.’

‘I was NOT reading porn!’ yelled Belle, this time not able to keep control of her volume.

**_SHH_ **

Belle blushed furiously, not daring to look in the direction of the shush.

Ruby snickered and then leaned in to kiss Belle in apology. She was delightfully met with a biting kiss as retribution.

“Owch!”

**Author's Note:**

>  _The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty_ is real. I googled "porn books" and this was one of the books listed.


End file.
